For What its Worth
by Zana Charleson
Summary: If one was to ask about Ivan and what he was like, most people would say ominous. That's about all you could say. He never talked about himself and often made somewhat menacing faces unintentionally. He had a very strong sense of right and wrong that often came out at the worst possible times. Today was just such an occasion. Today is the first day of freshman orientation.


**Hey guys! Its been a long time! I'm posting my stories that my sister and I have been working on, here on Fanfiction. We also post our stories on Tumblr, if you want to check out the full collection, our stories are called Hetalia Re-Told Tales. Also its fair to say your not going to find any YAOI or YURI in these stories (Sorry!) so just enjoy the story for what it is. -Z**

If one was to ask about Ivan and what he was like, most people would say ominous. That's about all you could say. He never talked about himself and often made somewhat menacing faces unintentionally. He had a very strong sense of right and wrong that often came out at the worst possible times. Today was just such an occasion. Today is the first day of freshman orientation.

"Good morning everyone!" chirps the overly cheery class president. "Today, as you know is the first day of the rest of your high school lives. From here on out you're an adult and it is necessary to act like one. We will be directing you towards your desired goal so that when you get to college you are prepared and ready to go!"

Meanwhile on the bleachers Ivan quietly slipped into a seat next to an innocent looking blond girl with purple ribbon in her hair. She looked as if she were the daughter of Ivann aristocracy with her firm features and fancy, yet practical, dress. On her other side was a similar looking girl whose countenance was far more cheerful than that of the smaller girl next to her. She had short cropped hair and a bust so large it was nearly impossible to miss.

Ivan angled himself to get maximum amount of space in the crowded room. After several movements he came to the conclusion that either he was going to fall off the side of the bleacher or have the girl next to him move a little bit.

He turned to her. "Um… could you perhaps move over a bit," he whispered.

She didn't move or even turn to look at him. "Maybe she didn't hear me…" he thought, "I am pretty quiet.

"Can you please move over a little bit?"

No response. Not even a blink. Was she some sort of doll set in place to gain her owner credit for being at the orientation?

He poked her in the leg.

She glared back.

"Nope, not a doll," he thought to himself. He looked at her again and raised his voice a little bit only to talking volume. "Can you please move over? I can't sit right."

Nothing. At this point in time Ivan was quite fed up with this girl acting like a princess; as if he wasn't there. The girl's sister looked over anxiously and feebly attempted to pull her sister to the side. The smaller girl shook her off rudely and resumed her spot.

Ivan's mind began to over think. "What a brat, doesn't she have any common curtsey? Who does she think she is, aristocracy? This isn't the medieval era, just because I'm poor doesn't mean I should be treated like dirt! And she completely ignored her sister! This is ridiculous! She needs to be taught a lesson about respecting others! And when I'm done, she'll never show that little prissy face around here again!" And with that Ivan started his year off with a bang.

He grabbed her dress collar yanking her from the seat as he stood up to his full (and intimidating) height of five feet eleven inches. The girl's face lost all color, her pupils dilated, and her limbs froze. The room went completely silent followed by a scream from behind him. He shook her a bit like a rag doll, rage filling him as he began to move to the overhanging of the bleachers. He looked her in the eyes.

"Just who do you think you are?! You can't even move over 5 inches so I don't fall off the f****** bleachers?! Maybe I'll make you fall off them so we can all have more room without your corpse in the way!"

From there everything became a blur. A smaller figure pulled back Ivan from the edge. When he fell, the girl landed right on top on him. Suddenly the air was knocked out of him and the auditorium was filled with screaming and rioting. Teachers rushed in and pulled Ivan out toward the principal's office as the girl he had threatened, and her sister, passed out from shock.

He was suspended for a week with mandatory counseling and volunteer work.

Unfortunately for Ivan, the girl he had threatened was a masochist named Natasha. Something about his threat made her adore him. It was form that point that her truly strange stalking tendencies began.

Due to his little show of anger, people tended to stay away from him, calling him the sleeping bear due to his calm demeanor and cheerful face.

By the end of his first real day at school, Ivan was discouraged because the general student body avoided him. He thought that he was a rather nice person, but somehow the other students didn't think that. Mama and Papa surely would have approved if they were around. A wave of sadness encircled him as he thought about his parents. They had died in a mining accident when he was a small child leaving him to his only living relative, his grandpa on his mother's side whom everyone called General Winter. An angry old man, he became the opposite of little Ivan. He was hardened and spiteful to all with the exception of his grandchild.

Ivan went up to his room after school and began to write about his day and how the kids at school seemed to be hiding from him. That night Ivan felt empty… he hadn't felt that empty since his parent's deaths. He began to question the meaning of living in the first place, but ever the optimist, he decided to give it one more day.

Science on Wednesday started off his day as he decided he would try to greet all the kids in his class cheerfully. He greeted each, but most would look at the ground or speed walk to their seat. Even the teacher tried to not ask him questions.

Toward the middle of class, a small boy who hadn't been at school on Monday or Tuesday walked in. He had longer hair and seemed like a genuine nerd. He sat in the seat in front of Ivan, and then began digging around in his backpack for his textbook and notebook, pulling out pencils along the way.

"Good morning." Ivan said quietly.

"Good morning," he replied cheerfully. "It sure is good I picked up my books before I came, I wouldn't want to be lost in class!" He laughed lightly.

This made Ivan brighten, he could feel a warm feeling rise in his chest as he looked at the back of the boy's head in front of him. "Right," Ivan replied as the boy turned around.

The boy stuck his hand out to him," My name's Toris, I pulled you off the other girl the other day remember?"

A pinprick hit him in the chest as he began to turn red with embarrassment.

"You didn't mean to do that to her did you?" Toris asked shyly.

"No," Ivan sighed.

"Thought so, well let's try to get along, after all you're my class buddy." He looked down and saw that his and Toris's desk had yellow tape in the corner which meant they were work buddies. He looked around for who the other classmate was that had yellow tape on their desk. The other desk was the desk next to Toris's which was currently empty.

Toris must have sensed that he was wondering who else was going to work with them because he pointed to the desk. "My friend Feliks is going to sit there," his tone changed suddenly to being very quiet. "I hope you're okay with that." He must have remembered the other day's outrage.

"Don't worry, I don't really get angry like that very often… the girl next to me was just being super mean to not only me, but to her sister and it just pushed me over the edge."

"Got it," he acknowledged with a nod.

The teacher began to write notes on the board, "Toris, why did you come in so late today?"

"I was sick with the flu after my suspension so I was filling out school paperwork for homework."

"I see," The teacher turned back around and wrote some formulas on the board as the rest of the students went back to chatting.

"Why were you suspended?" Ivan asked.

"Cuz I pulled you off that girl remember? Its school policy that if you are involved in a fight in any way you have to take a suspension. I just thought it was worth it to take the suspension so that you wouldn't hurt yourself for someone else, you know?"

Ivan really didn't have a reply for that, it seemed so selfless he was floored. He needed to make this guy his friend and make sure no one would take him away but how…?

Soon after that thought popped into Ivan's head, a boy with ultra-blond hair and a bright pink backpack pranced in handing a late slip to the teacher sitting down right next to Toris. He guessed that was Feliks, and then it hit him – Feliks surely was terrible at science. So right then are there he decided it was his duty to tutor them so they would be indebted and therefore his friends. That is what began Ivan's quest for subordinates/friends.


End file.
